1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing sucker structure, and more particularly to a sucker structure for fixing a sunshade tent or curtain on the surface of a car body or a glass. A movable handle is used to control the strength of the sucking force so as to firmly attach the sucker structure to the outer surface of the car. After it has been fixed, the movable handle can be removed so as to prevent an unauthorized person from stealing the sucker structure.
2. Prior Art
A conventional fixing sucker structure of car-used sunshade tent is made of soft rubber material and formed as a dish. When subject to high temperature, such sucker structure tends to detach from the surface of the car body or the windshield. Especially, when applied to outer surface of the car, the sucker structure is apt to be blown away by wind or taken away by an unauthorized person.